Palabras
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hay palabras que se dicen, otras que se callan, pero las palabras dichas por el corazón son las más significativas... y dolorosas. Johnlock.
1. I Te amo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

**Angst.**

Esta fanfic lo uniré a sus otras partes, como un fanfic único. Obviamente aprecio los reviews, por lo que **no eliminaré **los que se encuentran individuales.

* * *

**Palabras**

Capítulo I.** Te Amo**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Estás nuevamente en ese lugar. Ese _horrendo _lugar. El lugar de _su_ descanso. El lugar al cual no has regresado por tanto tiempo. No es que seas un cobarde, pero _mierda_, duele... mucho.

Y el día está nublado, como lo está tu alma. El aire es frío, al igual que tu corazón. Ya no hay experimentos, ya no hay sonrisas, ya no hay casos, ni persecuciones, y no hay cuerpos en la nevera... ya no hay más Sherlock Holmes.

Tocas la lápida fría. Esa que tiene grabado el nombre del que fue tu compañero de piso. Tu amigo. Tu confidente. Tu todo. Y recuerdas lo que le dijiste hace mucho, cuando tu terapeuta t preguntó si hubo algo que quisiste decir y no pudiste. Y por primera vez en años te permites llorar. Por que tu vida se fue con Sherlock. Tu alma saltó con él desde el St. Barts. Ese día, no sólo murió Sherlock, también lo hiciste tu.

Y comienzas a sollozar. Ya no puedes controlarlo. Lloras. Y gritas. Y maldices. Y lo extrañas -_¡maldita sea cómo lo extrañas!_. Y gritas su nombre. Y golpeas el árbol que está cerca. Y comienzas a hiperventilar. Y lo único que puedes decir, dentro de lo poco que puedes contenerte es una frase que te ha perseguido por tanto, tanto tiempo.

-Te amo, Sherlock.

Y el viento se lleva tu declaración, y tus lágrimas... y ruegas por poder estar a su lado pronto.

_Te amo, Sherlock_.

_Te amo._

_No estés muerto._

_Por favor._

* * *

_Continuará...  
_

* * *

**Notas de yo.**_  
_

Y lo vuelvo a leer y mis sentimientos afloran como margaritas en la nieve... en fin.

**¿Review?**


	2. II Te amo Tanto

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

**Angst.**

Esta fanfic lo uniré a sus otras partes, como un fanfic único. Obviamente aprecio los reviews, por lo que **no eliminaré **los que se encuentran individuales.

* * *

**Palabras**

Capítulo II.** Te Amo Tanto  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Paseas, mejor dicho, vagas por algún callejón vacío de la ciudad. Subes el cuello de tu abrigo para cubrirte del viento frío. Lo extrañas. _Maldición_, lo extrañas demasiado. Creíste que después de aquel día todo estaría bien. Moriarty estaba muerto. Su red deshecha. Pero no podías volver. Querías -pero no podías. ¿Cómo regresar después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo recuperar los momentos perdidos? ¿Cómo recuperarlo a él? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Aún con tu inteligencia te es muy difícil _deducir_ lo que sucederá. Deduces, no predices.

Y ensimismado en tus pensamientos, te da el alba. No has dormido bien. Los fantasmas del pasado te atormentan. Se burlan. Se ríen. Te restriegan que John ya se olvidó de ti. Que él ya hizo su vida junto a alguna mujer que sí está junto a él. Y te duele tanto.

Tus pies ya saben el camino que estas tomando. Ese lugar. Donde viste por última vez a John, hace años. Donde 'reposa' tu cuerpo. Donde se supone descansas.

A lo lejos observas a alguien frente a tu lápida. No lo puedes distinguir bien pero a pesar de los años sabes que es _él_. Es _John_. Y tu cuerpo se paraliza, como hace tanto no te sucede. _¿Qué hacer?_- la pregunta pasa por tu mente. Puedes quedarte ahí, puedes irte o puedes ir con él. Decirle y demostrarle que estás vivo. Esperar cualquier consecuencia que tus acciones hayan provocado. Por que quieres, necesitas decirle algo importante, algo que oprime tu corazón -una de esas 'reacciones químicas' que tanto odias, pero que ahora te fascinan. Amas a John. Te diste cuenta con el pasar del tiempo. Lo amas y quieres decirle, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, abrazarlo y besarlo, y seguir diciéndoselo, por el resto de sus días.

_Te amo, John._

_Te amo tanto._

_Te extraño._

_Estoy vivo._

_Mírame._

_Estoy aquí._

_Te amo._

Y las frases se te escapan en pequeños susurros, te das media vuelta y te alejas. Todo por la felicidad de John.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**.

¿Alguien quiere decirme algo? Yo sé que sí, no lo nieguen.

**¿Review?**


	3. III Tontos Enamorados

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

**Angst.**

**Fluff.  
**

Esta fanfic lo uniré a sus otras partes, como un fanfic único. Obviamente aprecio los reviews, por lo que **no eliminaré **los que se encuentran individuales.

* * *

**Palabras**

Capítulo III.** Tontos Enamorados  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Y el tiempo siguió su curso. Cada uno sumido en sus propios sentimientos, pensamientos... tristezas. Uno tiene el poder de regresarle la felicidad a ambos, pero no lo hace por que es egoísta y, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, tiene miedo. Miedo del rechazo. Miedo a no ser aceptado. Miedo a no ser correspondido.

Y John quiere superarlo, quiere olvidarlo, pero no puede. Por que cada cosa en se departamento le recuerda a él. Sus gestos, sus miradas, sus rabietas a las tres de la madrugada. Todo. Y decide que no es saludable seguir ahí y alquila otro departamento; pero tampoco quiere que alguien utilice el 221B, así que sigue pagándolo también. No es que gane mucho, pero ese lugar es especial para ellos.

Sherlock deambula silenciosamente en la ciudad, destruyendo redes de criminales -pero desde el anonimato. Nadie sabe que es él, nadie lo sospecha. _Son unos idiotas_. Y cuando pasa cerca de Baker Street, siente el impulso y la necesidad de entrar al 221B y gritarle a John que está vivo junto con mil cosas más. Pero se detiene. No debe hacerlo. _Es un idiota_.

John regresa al 221B por un abrigo que olvidó.

Sherlock pasa por el 221B por que sigue a un sospechoso de asesinato.

John sale y se topa con un hombre con capucha.

Sherlock no sabe qué es lo que debe hacer. Se pone nervioso y quiere alejarse. Lo hace.

John se disculpa por no fijarse y observa al hombre irse.

Sherlock suspira y camina más rápido.

John comienza a hiperventilar y se da cuenta.

Sherlock sabe que él se dio cuenta.

John llora silenciosamente en medio de la calle.

Sherlock llora mientras persigue al asesino.

Y ambos son un par de tontos enamorados que hacen una promesa a la luna que los observa atenta desde lo alto del cielo.

_Te estaré esperando, Sherlock._

_Espérame, John._

_Te amo._

_Te amo._

_Gracias por estar vivo._

_Gracias por creer en mi._

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**.

*se esconde* Ahora sí que me quieren matar

**¿Review?**


	4. Epílogo Gracias

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

**Angst.**

Esta fanfic lo uniré a sus otras partes, como un fanfic único. Obviamente aprecio los reviews, por lo que **no eliminaré **los que se encuentran individuales.

* * *

**Palabras**

Epílogo.** Gracias  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John tiene olvidado su blog. Una costumbre que arraigó desde ese día. Pero hoy, hoy tiene la determinación de escribir una entrada. Una que, seguramente, _él leerá_.

_Creo en ti. Y a pesar de todo, no puedo vivir sin ti._

Ahora tiene más ganas de salir. Sonríe más y de forma genuina. La Sra. Hudson se da cuenta. Molly se da cuenta. Lestrade y su equipo lo notan. Incluso Mycroft se da cuenta. Y a él no le importa menos. Él se siente bien. Perfectamente bien. Se siente... vivo.

Y cuando regresa a casa, su entrada tiene una respuesta anónima. Pero él sabe quién es. Lo sabe y sonríe.

_Gracias por creer. Gracias por ser mis Ojos en Londres. Mañana será un gran día. :3_

Y John sonríe. Por que sabe lo que ese mensaje engloba. Sherlock lo quiere ver el día de mañana. En el London Eye, a las tres de la tarde. Y ahí estará.

* * *

John llegó a tiempo. Quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo. Por que sabía perfectamente que todo lo que pasaron fue por algo.

Y cuando Sherlock lo encuentra, sonríe. Le sonríe a John. Y John sonríe de vuelta. Y el London Eye queda olvidado. El 221B queda olvidado. Londres queda olvidado. Su trabajo. Su departamento. Todo queda olvidado.

John se escapa con Sherlock. Escapan hacia un lugar donde nada ni nadie podrá encontrarlos -tal vez Mycroft, pero no importa. A un lugar sólo para ellos. Un lugar que Sherlock ha preparado. Sólo ellos. Sólo Sherlock. Sólo John. Sólo un par de tontos enamoraos que tienen miedos, esperanzas, metas, pero sobre todo, son humanos, con sentimientos, dudas, altas y bajas, pero uno complementa al otro. Uno comprende perfectamente al otro. Son dos seres que convergen como uno y a la vez mantienen su propia y única esencia. Y es perfecto.

* * *

La Sra. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade y Mycroft reciben un mensaje corto, pero con un hermoso significado.

_Gracias a todos.-S&J_

Y todos sonríen. Y aunque no saben dónde están -ni harán el intento de saberlo, les alegra que estén juntos. Por fin juntos.

_No pude vivir sin ti._

_Te amo, Sherlock._

_Te amo, John._

_Gracias._

_Por todo._

* * *

_Fin.  
_

* * *

**Notas.**

Y este es -al fin- el final de estos cuatro ¿drabbles? de Sherlock. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me aman? ¿Me odian? ¿Merezco un abrazo, un crucio, un chocolate, un Jawn? Eso último no, es de Sherlock. xD

**¿Un review?**

¡No olviden entrar al Foro I'm Sherlocked! :3


End file.
